Under My Umbrella
by Purple Wolf Girl
Summary: Robin always thought kisses in the rain were overrated. That is…until Starfire proved him wrong. RxS. ONESHOT.


**Author's Note: **Hiya! Okay…so…I have reposted this as an individual oneshot. Maia, you told me to drop "Love me Senseless" and just post these individually. So…I trust your opinion, considering that you're a very successful writer. All right, so here is what was chapter 7 of my series of oneshots. It's in the rain because I like the song "Umbrella". Uh…well…I'm sorry to all the people who liked "Love me Senseless", but don't blame me—blame Maia. Nah, just kidding. Honestly, it's stressful to think of new oneshot plots to post like once every week or whatever, and I like single oneshots. Easier to read and stuff. Plus, a wicked good TT author has posted like 50 oneshots about Robin and Starfire and has a huge amount of readers and reviewers, so I'll use her as an example. Okay, I hope you guys and girls enjoy this chapter, and I apologize for my rambling. But…please send reviews!

Love ya,

Purple Wolf Girl

**Summary of this jolly fic:**_ Robin always thought kisses in the rain were overrated. That is…until Starfire proves his opinion wrong. RxS. ONESHOT._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except a pair of flip-flops and a tube of mascara. Okay…I own a little more than that. Like…eyeliner. Haha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The rain pounded against the windowpane. Her eyes glittered in the glossy reflection of the glass. The corner of her lips hesitated to twitch up into a grin, and she listened to the crack of thunder that sounded in the distance. The lightning shimmered in her pupil, leaving a flash in her vision every time she blinked. Her crimson hair cascaded over her wide shoulders and she released a light breath. Her mind scattered thoughts around with faces and frosty memories. The wind howled and screamed stridently. The thunder boomed like a hollow drum again, and Starfire let out an unexpected whimper. Drops of rainfall oozed from the sky like a gooey concoction. The Sun struggled to climb out from behind the clouds, only the smallest portion of light making its awaited appearance. A robin sang softly in a tree by the window. Its melodic song mixed together with a chickadee chorus, and her skin tingled with haunted sensations. She listened quietly, intently. The chickadee paused. And the robin continued its tune, filled with notes and difficult rhythms. The bird persisted even in stormy weather and the other birds challenged it relentlessly to keep singing, even when its musical partner quit the business. It was so determined…just like…

Robin… Starfire smiled to herself. His name broke her heart every time she heard it, and, yet, it gave her a warm and fuzzy feeling. She longed to see Robin's face. She pictured him with his raven locks dangling in his face, hiding his beautiful crystal eyes that he forbidded her to see. She knew she would fall utterly hopeless if she could stare into them. All she could overlook was a colorless shield that prevented him from viewing the world with naked eyes. She could not see how much he loved her or how desperately he prayed that he could cradle her in his arms, never to release her from his grip. She could not comprehend that there was no manual to assist in unlocking his heart from the safety net that was tangled around it. She didn't realize that love was blind, and it takes a lot of effort to see it. She knew that she loved him far more than she had ever loved anyone before and that nearly every girl in Jump City was pursuing him. They would send him girlish love notes and some inappropriate things—such as panties—and Starfire would simply burn them with her starbolts or rip them to shreds like an angry cat. He would feel slightly afraid, but still somehow be flattered that Starfire took such fast action in making sure that no one else stole his affection. Just beyond her reach, he was reaching back for her. She just needed to move in a bit closer. 

She envisioned his chiseled face with a summer tan painted delicately onto it. She smirked mischievously when his rarely seen six-pack-abs popped into her thoughts. His muscular arms, deepened voice, tall, dark and handsome qualities along with that alluring mystery among him gave Robin the title of a god. He didn't know it, but Starfire and the Official Robin Fan Club knew it very well. _Very Well._

"Hey, Star."

Starfire whipped her head away from the window, and took her temptations away from her thoughts. And there he was—Robin—defined chin, glowing skin, and strong hands, long legs… the works. "Oh! Greetings, Robin!" she chimed. "I am hoping that you had a pleasant rest, yes?"

He smiled boyishly as he poured a small cup of juice. "Mmm…" He hummed pleasantly. "Yeah. You?"

She blushed at the sound of his voice. "Um…yes." She replied awkwardly.

He sniggered to himself, finding his eyes fixing themselves onto Starfire's long, bronze legs. They looked as if they would fall out of her short nightgown—an obnoxious shade of pink with a little purple star sewed on at the hem. It had short sleeves and little frills…a perfect match for Starfire's girlish personality. Stubborn tendrils of her crimson hair brushed against her thighs when she tilted her head down. Robin felt heat rising to his face, but, instead, his skin drained into a ghostly white. Starfire grimaced.

"Robin!" she shrieked a bit, drifting over to him. Her nightgown was even shorter when she flew, and left very little to his imagination to create. "Are you feeling ill?" she asked curiously as she placed a soft hand on his sweaty forehead.

His face now resembled the color of a beet. "I'm fine, Star," he grumbled, flicking at her hand.

She tapped her chin. "Please, then explain why you are changing your skin tone so rapidly."

His face flushed to white again, his mind pondering a clever answer. "Uh…" he groaned. "Maybe…I just need some…fresh…air…?" he offered unsurely.

Starfire beamed. "Glorious! We shall take a walk!" she declared, raising her hand triumphantly.

Robin smirked. "Oh," he cooed. "But it's raining."

Starfire shook her head. "No matter. I shall fetch the coats of rain and umbrellas!"

Before Robin had the chance to protest, Starfire raced through the doors and began her rain-supply-scavenger-hunt. He shrugged and let out a light sigh. He listened to her scurry around on the upper floors and rummage through closets and dressers. He eavesdropped on Raven raising her voice when Starfire pounded persistently on her door to ask if she knew of a violet umbrella and if she would like to join them on their morning stroll. He glanced over at the windowsill where Starfire had been sorting out thoughts and plans. He grinned slightly when he took a look at the foggy window glass—filled with doodles of little stars and hearts Starfire had traced with her finger. Along with her gallery were poorly drawn portraits of the entire team. The Boy Wonder chuckled a bit when he overlooked her work. Raven's picture was a triangle that contained a smaller one inside of it, and in that, it had two small dots and a downwardly curved line; most likely to display the Empath's signature scowl…mostly used on Beast Boy. The Changeling's was an oddly shaped circle with messy lines for hair and a happy expression with a jagged triangle in his mouth to represent his single canine tooth. Cyborg's portrait resembled an egg with a square on one side of it and a of couple dots for eyes. For Cyborg, she also doodled a hand with a waffle in it, and the egghead carried a proud grin in the center of the shape. Robin's drawing seemed more carefully traced onto the glass than the others did. It was a realistically shaped head with large dark circles to represent his mask, and a playful little smile was included on his face. She created his hair in perfect triangles to make the best picture she could on a rainy window. Robin moved in a little closer to the 'drawing board' to examine her art more carefully. Very, very close to his head was Starfire's self-portrait—and a little heart was drawn between them. The Starfire picture had its eyes looking toward the Robin drawing; smiling hopefully.

And his face became red again.

"Robin?"

He turned his head slowly, trying to keep his hold on reality. Her voice melted him like a candle, and he felt as if his emotions were dripping and oozing all over the floor. "Er…" He struggled to reply. "Yeah, Star?"

She shrugged helplessly, holding only one red umbrella in her frail hand. "Robin," she repeated. "I cannot find the coats of rain, nor my umbrella. Only yours."

"That's okay," he said gently, taking a few small steps toward her. "You can stand under my umbrella."

Her emerald eyes widened. "I will not take up too much space?"

"No. It's fine." He paused for a moment, nearly drowning in her longing stare. "…Do you want to walk now?"

Starfire blushed a little. "Yes, I would…like that."

Robin pressed a few codes on the padlock that led to the outside world. Starfire tugged at the shorts that she had put on moments earlier, along with a lime green t-shirt and a dab of makeup here and there. She pulled her long locks into a ponytail with a rubber band—a few stray stands of hair getting tangled in the process. Robin cleared his throat awkwardly as he punched in a few various numbers. He shifted his feet around the floor in a ratty pair of sneakers, waiting anxiously for the doors to slide open and end the awkward silence that remained between them in the room.

"Okay," he said finally as the doors displayed the damp outdoors. Starfire rushed over to him. "Get the umbrella ready." He added, almost in a flirtatious tone. Starfire didn't pick up on it.

She pushed open the umbrella halfway, looking up at Robin for direction. "The umbrella is prepared," she informed him, smiling goofily.

Robin shivered as Starfire dragged him out to the outside world. The rain soaked through his shoes, sending tingles up and down his spine. But despite the cold and the rain and the cramped space under the umbrella, he knew he wouldn't have walked for anyone else. The two were constantly falling for each other—always catching each other on the way down. It was a puzzled relationship, but it had become the best thing they ever had to fantasize about. They pretended that there was and never would be anything between them, and it was a part they played very well. He could not help but make small changes to the script every once in a while—neither could Starfire. He blushed as her bare legs rubbed along his knees when they walked in nearly perfect harmony. Her hips bumped against him and he blushed furiously. Starfire didn't seem to notice the affect her motions were making on him. She continued to walk along the line of soggy grass and grayish thunderclouds, and a bit of lightning flickered again in the stormy sky.

It really wasn't fair to lead her on, but it still wasn't fair to throw her heart onto the floor and let her pick up the pieces either. So in the end, he came to the conclusion of simply granting her a short walk around the backyard of the Tower. They strolled around slowly and swiftly, Starfire timidly pulling her frame a little closer to him every few feet. He gained an uncomfortable expression, wracked with nerves and unfamiliar confusion. Robin could not choose between the choices of liking being so dangerously close to her, or if he wanted to lock himself into his prison of a room. He thought perhaps he was the happiest he'd ever been just having her so near to him, meeting her eyes every now and then. But she'd always seem to move her face closer to him. She was flirting with a beautiful disaster. But it seemed that, at this point, she didn't care about getting scars…as long as she could hold her hero. All either of them wanted was to take the opportunity before the next few scarce moments in time were lost. If he waited too much longer, his chance would be faded within time, and time can't turn back. If it could, most mistakes would never have been made.

"Star?" he said finally, a raindrop trickling down his face.

She stopped in her footsteps, eying him hopefully. "Yes?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Star…" he exhaled, making pained eye contact. "I've been thinking…"

"About what, Robin? What troubles you?" she asked gently.

He held her hand briefly, without considering what he was doing or about to do. "Starfire…what I've been thinking about is…what I'm confused about…I need to know…erm…well…_us_…" he strained.

The princess nodded. "I have pondered over this as well," she agreed. "And I believe that…perhaps…perhaps things can occur that are quite unexpected."

He raised a brow underneath the crying sky. "Like what?"

She released a deep breath, and a whimper escaped through her lips. "Like…this…"

Robin blinked, rain prickling down his skin when he tossed the umbrella down onto the ground. His hands instead found the small of Starfire's back, and explored her thoroughly. Her lips pressured against his mouth and left the taste of strawberries lingering on his tongue. He lifted her slender frame off of the grass and cradled her in his arms tenderly as he tasted her for the first time. She wrapped her legs around his waist and fell into his torso as he supported her. She dug her fingers into his scalp, playing with his hair and intensifying what she had already begun. He moaned against her lips and tightened his hold on her. Her hair fell out of its band and cascaded around her, dripping out water and spraying against her lover's face. Robin felt his mask loosening from around his eyes. He welcomed the freedom of peeling away secrets and painful memories. He felt protected now. He no longer required the security of a mask to shield his eyes from the rest of the world—from all that reached out to him and tried to peel away decayed layers of his past. The water seeped underneath his mask, and one side flapped off halfway. Starfire broke away from him, breathing heavily. She drooped her arms around his broad shoulders, Robin smiling at her in-between breaths. She watched with wonder as the mask slid off of his face—down his cheeks and onto the ground. She stared into pools of a deeper, colder color than the ocean water. She felt her vision relax in his eyes, and she brushed stray stands of raven hair away from the gems she had waited to long to see. He blinked away the rain with the eyes that he had concealed for so long. She giggled over a crack of thunder, and the rain lightened only the slightest bit. He closed the lonely gap between them again, and sampled her once more. She felt herself nearly melting with pleasure in his strong arms…

And stayed there long after the rain stopped.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

PWG's Note: See the review button…? Click it! And thanks for taking the time to read this!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
